The Hunt from the United Digital Nations
by Shadowboltz
Summary: MY FIRST FIC. YAY Tai and Agumon work at the United digital Nations. Something happens after a lond day to chage his life. Is it good or bad. TAITO and LEMON


**The Hunt from the United Digital Nations**

**From: taito boy**

**A/N: This is my first fic so if you review and you like it, I will know to write more. Review with comments and suggestions but please don't be mean.**

**Warning: Taito. Contains lemon **

**I don't own Digimon but I do clean the United Digital Nations on the Weekends.**

"WELL MR. KAMIYA, THAT IDEA IS COMPLETELY OBSURD. IF YOU THINK THE UNITED STATES WILL FOLLOW YOU IN THIS ACTION, YOU'RE CRAZY" A tall man yelled in the annual meeting of the United Digital nations. (A/N tall man United States Ambassador). "Well" A 25 year-old Tai Kamiya continued as calmly as possible, "My associate Agumon and I both feel that establishing a Digimon department in all state capitals of all countries will improve Digimon-human relation's" "yeah, and more well behaved Digimon can visit and not be hassled by a whole long and tedious process." Agumon piped up as an after thought. "Bullshit Kamiya, bullshit. How do you know that the Digimon that does do come through the supposed 'Digimon conformation department' won't destroy our countries, huh" ok, so now Tai started to get pissed off at the United States representative (A/N I'm American so I'm not bashing America. This is why it's call a fan** fiction**) continued, along his train of thought "Well, Mr. Crockett, A good friend of mine Davis Motomiya is a well qualified Digimon tamer and another friend Izzy Izumi has computerized programs in placed that prevents untamed Digimon from crossing over and they are all confirmed by another friend Joe." (A/N didn't know Joe's last name) Tai stated the calmness of his voice clearly forced but sort of dissipated when he heard mumbles of approval when he said Izzy's name. "And we would have Digimon join police forces around the world and……." "This is complete HOGWASH" Mr. Crockett so rudely interrupted Agumon. By now Tai has had enough "SJUT THE FUCK UP" He shouted by caught himself and continued in s calmer voice, "You jerk. The United States must be crazy to hire you as an ambassador. Now if you ever even breathe wrong to my pal Agumon again and YOU WITH BE** SORRY!**" Tai stressed his point by banging his fist on the desk with each word. "Gentlemen, no need for hostility here" the ambassador from England interrupted before thing went too far. "We just need to decide on the matter at once. I personally think this is a good idea. Digimon can even help the economy and preserve peace world-wide" Tai couldn't have felt more grateful towards the British ambassador. "You honor" Tai was addressing the head of the UDN (A/N Guess what that stands for) "I motion to vote on the matter and bring this session to a close for my, Agumon's and everyone else's health." Tai asked quite smugly. "Quite right. Everyone, please enter your votes in the computer now" the head spoke in a clear and loud voice to which everyone complied. When the votes came in 67 voted for it and 33 undecided. Well at least no one turned it down.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment Tai and Agumon left the meeting chamber to go to his office to grab their stuff before heading home. "Well that went very well, Tai" Agumon said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah buddy I just hope the United States sends another ambassador next time, Crockett is getting on my last nerve" "I know Tai, but thanks for standing up for me anyway" "No problem Agumon. No problem. I can't have people messin with my buddy" They continued down the hall until the reached a black door embroidered with _Kamiya, Tai and Agumon Digital World Ambassadors _in golden letters"It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it, Agumon?" Tai claimed smugly reading his door. "Yeah Tai, I never thought I'd have my name on a door" "Well get used to it buddy because we're going to be the only ambassadors for the digital world for now and we only keep going up." Tai said as him unlocked his office door to grab his briefcase and head home with Agumon when………………….

"OHHHHHHHH SHIT" Tai gasped as he looked around his office. Every flat surface was covered with tons of vases filled with red roses with a path outlined to his desk since the floor was covered in them too. "I wonder who sent me all these?" Tai wondered out loud as Agumon scoffed "What makes you think they're not for me" "Because, you little yellow dummy on the vases it says To Tai" "Wow, then someone must REALLY like you to send you all these" Agumon piped up. "Oh, are you saying I'm not worth half a million flowers for no reason at all?" Tai mock-scowled as he gave Agumon a light punch. "Well………." "Just shut up while I check my desk and then we'll take it from there." Tai said He circled his desk and sat down in his chair to check his email when he spotted a baby blue card folded on top of his keyboard. "What's that Tai?" Agumon asked spying Tai's surprised look from behind his desk and the card in his hand. "It may be an explanation for all the flowers, Agumon so pipe down."

Tai unfolded the letter and read:

_We belong together you and I_

_You make me feel that I can fly _

_Go to your house and look on your desk_

_For the next clue will put you to the test_

_Love your secret admirer_

He showed the note to Agumon who 'ohhhh-ed' and 'ahhhh-ed' as he read the note. "Should I indulge this person and continue this or call the police?" Tai asked Agumon with uncertainty and humor. "Well, if someone loves you, you should go for it. Who knows, it may be someone who you really love in return" Agumon agreed. "Well that's true bud, well let's go. I don't want to be out here all day" Tai laughed. They grabbed their briefcases and headed out the door to the parking. On the way out they spotted the janitor and stopped to speak to him. "Hey Thomas, can you have those roses in my office sent to my house please?" Tai asked. "No problem Mr. Ambassador. I see to it personally" "Thanks T-man. See you tomorrow" They continued to their next clue.

Tai and Agumon exited the United Digital Nations building in New York where all the digi-destined now live. Thy continued their search of their car, a 2010 Lincoln Navigator (A/N 2010 is the Time period.). "Um, Agumon…." Tai started looking around the vast wasteland of expensive parked cars. "Yes Tai?" "….were did we park?" "You told me that you'd remember" "I did not" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too" "You know what, if you weren't my associate I'd…" "You'd what?" Agumon huffed in a threatening manor "Nothing, let's just look and maybe we'll find it." "Well, Earth to Tai? Doesn't the car have a beeper" "Beeper?" "You know the thingy where you press the remote and the car beeps" "Not a beeper but good idea" They eventually found their vehicle but setting off the alarm and continued on their way. They had a nice quiet ride home unless you count Agumon trying to sing the Pokemon theme on his sound track. _'I don't even know why I buy him CDs.'_ Tai thought to himself as he continued to his house. As soon as they arrived Tai practically ran into the house to his office leaving his car on. He got to his office where spotted a single red rose with a note attached to it which he assumed was from his admier. "Whooo, you could at least have waited for me" Agumon huffed as he threw the car keys to Tai and watching him pick up the note and rose. "I just wanted to get to the next clue, surely you can understand that." _'Besides I want to see who loves me. Damn, to make me feel this special I don't care who it is but I hope it's……'"TAI" _Tai's thought's were interrupted by Agumon screaming his name. "What is it Agumon?" "Read the note you baka. I wanna hear this" "Don't you think you're being a little bit nosey?" "Well, let me read it" Agumon holding his yellow claw out "Ok ok fine _Noseymon_, here goes….."

_Go to you room, our parents once said_

_For your next clue, wait's for you in your bed_

_You know I love you and if you are smart_

_You won't use you brain but follow your heart_

"Hmmmm, I wonder who this is. They're a good poet and besides….." Tai suddenly stopped with a concerned look of his face. "What? What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked with a hint of concert in his eyes. "I just thought about it. How'd they got into my house? Did they have a key?" Tai asked "Who?" as voice grabbed his attention "Kari, I…don't know. I've been getting clues and they left some in my house and um…… I wondered who they are and how they got into the house" Tai responded "Oh that, I thought it was something important. I helped leave clues in the house. It just helps the person out. You'll be real surprised" Kari matter-of-factly "You know who my secret admirior is? TELL ME" "Now, Now Tai" Kari said teasingly, "You'll just have to follow the clues" she said and left the room. Tai followed her but headed up stairs to his bedroom and ran into Gatomon along the way. "Hi Tai," Gatomon greeted "there was a mouse in my room. Good lunch" Gatomon purred. "Ew, ok Gatomon, next time don't tell me about your dining experiences" Tai said "Ok Tai-chan, Oh there's a paper in your covers. Someone is very talented with poems" "have you been in my room again and reading my mail Gatomon?" "Ummmm…..ooooooooo……. Kari's cookin dinner, I better go." Gatomon stuttered and ran off down the stairs. _' See, Kari would think I did her little pussycat wrong if I got Fridgimon to freeze the shit out of it if it got to close to my room'_ Tai thought as he advanced to his room with Agumon on his heels."

Tai walked in to the room and over to his bed where he spotted another single red rose with a note attactched. He felt a sense of excitement and desperation as he reached his bed. "Can I read this one Tai" the little dinosaur asked shyly as Tai picked up the note. "Sure thing buddy" Tai said. He picked the note from the rose and handed it to Agumon to read. "You ready Tai?" "As ready as I'm gonna be" he laughed at the little yellow dino, "Ok, here goes:"

_I really do love you as you can tell_

_But with this hunt, you're doing quite well_

_But the very next clue isn't really that far_

_Just take you keys and go to your car_

Tai listened to the clue very closely as Agumon read the clue aloud to him "Well Tai, the next clue's in the car but we didn't see anything when we were in there" Agumon prompted Tai. "Agumon, you know if I didn't promise mom and dad I'd take care of Kari, she'd be moving right in with Mimi….." Tai said a bit annoyed that Kari knew who his admirer was and he didn't. "And besides, you're forgetting that Kari's helping whoever it is" "Oh yeah, well, go ahead to the next clue." "Fine, but if this isn't worth my time……"

Tai headed down stairs and headed out towards the door. "Come on Omnichan, you gotta go. TK's coming soon." Kari greeted her brother as he came down the stairs "Aww trying to get me out the house before your _boyfriend_ comes" He laughed. "Oh you see, I was thinking of giving you some hints but now….." "Kari, can you at least give me a clue as to who the person is pweaassssseeeeee?" Tai pouted as he put on his patented 'puppy-dog' eyes. "Oh alright, I'll tell you it's a man" Kari revealed and saw a big smile creep up on Tai's face. _'YEEEESSSSS, it's a man. I really hope it's…..'_ "Tai get going. You got a schedule to keep and I got a boyfriend to meet." Kari said as she started to push her Omnichan out of their house. "Fine Kari, but you and Tk better take NOTHING off but your coats" Tai muttered as he went to his car. "Tai, cause I live with you doesn't mean you can tell me what to do" "Oh yeah? Let's call mom and see what she says" Tai said giving Kari the evil stare "Ummm…. I love you Omnichan" "Yeah, Yeah" Tai laughed walking out the door with Agumon at his heels. "AGUMON, you stay with me and Gatomon. I have your favorite cookies" Kari called to the following Digimon. "OOOOOO, bye Tai good luck" Agumon shouted as he quickly changed direction and ran back to Kari. "Oh, you just abandon me for cookies. FINE" Tai yelled as he got in and fastened his seat belt. He looked around his car for the next clue but didn't see one. He started the car anyway and started to back out and head back to the office, thinking another clue was there. Suddenly he realized that the Navigator's GPS system was starting to play music. _'Kari's been fuckin around with my car. HOW many times do I have to tell her'_ he thought but realized a little Gabumon had walked on to the screen. He watched interestedly as the little blue and gray digimon started to dance in a weird pattern. At the end of its dance, it pulled a little virtual letter out from under its fur and it opened for him and revealed the next clue for him:

_I love you and hope you love me_

_You warm me up like super hot tea._

_Go to the airport and tell a clerk your name_

_The next clue and plane ticket will be yours to claim._

"hmmmm airport……ticket" This man must have the hots for me if he's flying me somewhere." Tai muttered to himself as he put the car in reverse and drove away to his destiny.

Back at Tai and Kari's House

"So, how's Tai doing with the hunt" TK asked as he watched Tai leave the house from the bushes. "He tried to get me to tell who it is, you know him, and he's as stubborn as your brother." "Kari, do you really think this will work out between them? What if Tai doesn't feel the same way?" "TK, you and I as well as everybody else knows Tai loves your brother and you brother loves Tai. Even our parents know it. When he sees your brother, he'll just flip and if he doesn't now, he'll realize he loves Matt when he sees what he has planned" "Yeah I know. If it doesn't work, we'll make Tai pay back all the money for this little adventure" Tk laughed as he planted a kiss on Kari's cheek. Kari giggled and started to blush profoundly. "TK I know you didn't come all this way just to talk to me about our dumb annoying brothers." "What 'all this way' Kari? Matty and I live right down the street." TK replied mischievously. "So, can you come inside and do what Tai calls "innocent' and I'm about to redefine that" Kari prompted and pulled Tk inside to spend the night.

On the Road Again

Tai arrived at the airport in record time. "Damn, I'm just lucky I didn't get pulled over" he huffed as he ran in. He ran through the airport, receiving odd looks from people as he passed by. He got to the flight attendant out of breath. "Hello sir and welcome to American Airlines. What's your destination?" The clerk known as Kelsey asked Tai as he got his breathing back to normal. "Um I got a message saying that a ticket and a note would be left for me here" Tai responded. "Name please, dear" the clerk asked. "Umm Kamiya, Tai Kamiya." "Ok, can we see some ID please" Tai pulled out his driver's license and handed it to the clerk. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw his id. "What's so funny?" he eyed her suspiciously "Oh, your license says giggle 6'2 with out hair 6'7 with hair" She said trying not to bust out laughing. "Ok sir. Here's your ticket and the note." She said as she handed Tai the papers he requested. "Thank you" Tai said a little pissed off at the clerk's laughter but shrugged it off and left the clerks desk. As he started to walk away the clerk shouted "You're about to be a very lucky man Kamiya-san" "uh-huh" Tai muttered as he walked in search for a chair to sit down in. He finally found a place to sit and read his new note:

_Oh Tai it's almost time for you to see me_

_At midnight go to airport **Gate G**_

_You'll be in first class, my sweet little pet_

_Don't worry about ANYTHING, for you its all set_

_On the plane it's there, your very next clue_

_Your ticket has your seat number and it's waiting for you_

_Sit down and get comfortable my big muscle man_

_Read the clue to see more of my plan_

"Damn, not only do I find out a sweet man loves me, but he's been checking me out. At soccer practices not doubt. Well, nothing to do now but kill 3 hours" Tai mumbled checking his watch. It was only 9:00 o'clock so he decided to wait in his car until that time.

Tai sat in his car surrounded in tranquility as he listened to the radio and. '_I wonder who is so sweet enough to do this for me. I doubt who I WANT it to be isn't the one behind this'_ Tai thought to himself. Sighing a deep sigh; Tai glanced at the clock to reveal 11:45. Tai grabbed his briefcase and got out to head to Gate G which wasn't that far from where he was parked. He walked with a semi-fast pace to gate G, not really paying attention to where he was going. As he walked his mind was having a war between thoughts of Matt and thoughts of who his secret admirer was. It seemed he was following his heart to his secret admirer because he was at Gate G with 5 minutes to spare. "Um sir……Sir…….SIR" Tai was cut from the realm of thought as another clerk was grabbing his arms and calling his name. "Oh…..um sorry" Tai muttered as he realized that he was about to walk straight thorough without showing his ticket. "Sir, we need to see your ticket please" the clerk fitting the 'little old lady' persona informed him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Um sure" Tai checking his pockets. Panic was rising quickly as he started to realize that his ticket wasn't in his pants pockets. "Oh…..man" Tai started to moan as he checked his pants pockets for that ticket. "I'm sorry hon, no ticket, no boarding" As all hope for Tai was fading as well as his time frame…. "Hon, did you try you jacket pockets" the elderly clerk interjected. Tai checked those pockets and as if by a miracle the ticket was sitting safely in the confines of his pocket. He handed the ticket over and waited for a response as she read it over. "Oh, so YOU'RE Tai Kamiya. We've been waiting or you. Well, the planes about to take-off so I'll escort you personally to your first class seat dear-ie."

Tai was escorted to this seat right at the front of first class and was excited about his trip to somewhere in the world. Tai was hungry and hoped they would be serving dinner soon. As he waited patiently for the plane to take off and the in-flight movie to start, he also looked around for the next clue he so desperately wanted to find. "Attention passengers" a disembodied female voice came over the PA system "This is your Captain Speaking. Flight 453 to Honolulu, Hawaii is about to take off. Please secure all loose articles and fasten your seat belts and prepare for take-off" Tai listened to the message the captain's message. _'That voice sound so fuckin familiar……Wait, did she say HAWAII? Oh shit, this is gonna be great. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii.'_ Tai thought excitedly. Tai pushed that out of his mind for the time being as he looked around first class and thought that it was better than people make it out to be. They had a big TV for the in flight movie, nice plush chairs and best of all, a table loaded with fabulous foods waiting to be graced by the Tai Kamiya.

10 minutes later, they were in the air and well on their way to Hawaii where he'd hopefully meet his admirer. After the captain turned off the seat belt sign, the first place Tai went for was the buffet table. He loaded his plate up with meats and veggies and prepared for an excellent meal. Almost passing out with hunger, he pulled out the meal tray and was about to set his plate down when he saw……. "THE NOTE" Tai exclaimed a little too loudly. Over excited, he set down his plate and read the poetic note from his admirer:

_There's not enough words that I can say_

_To tell you how you make me feel each day_

_At baggage claim there's the next clue_

_In your duffel bag, you know it's blue_

He sighed with content as he read and re-read the letter over and over. Realizing that his food was getting cold he tucked the letter away in his business suit and started to eat.

20 hours into the flight Tai was still working away. Luckily, he had enough sense to grab his briefcase from his truck to bring on the flight. Tai spent time revising the Digital Conformation department, which he himself had thought of. His greatest accomplishment so far. Slaving over Palm Pilots, a lap top computer and papers he quietly worked away reviewing the aspects and rules, etc that came on long with this bill. They were about 1 hour away from Hawaii and Tai was still busy at work when……. "Attention passengers. If there is a Tai Kamiya on board, please come to the Captain's cock-pit immediately" Tai looked up at the mention of his name and started to worry. Whatever Tai did, he wasn't about to go up there to face the music. He had been working and did nothing wrong but one thought nagged on and on _'I wonder what they want with me'_ Tai being the Child of Courage, he tucked his papers, palm pilot, and lap top in his briefcase, locked it and shuffled up into the cock-pit. He politely knocked on the door and waited for admittance was he got to the front. "Who's there?" A voice called. It was clearly the captain's voice so he…… "Tai Kamiya" he said huskily through the door. He heard a gasp and a 'oh' and the door flew open. As he walked in he was immediately taken by surprise as the captain enveloped him into a hug. "Oh Tai, I was so hoping you were on the flight" "So….Sora? It's great to see you again" Tai beamed as he hugged Sora back. "How have you been" "Oh, great Agumon and I are the Ambassadors for the digital world. You?" "Biyomon and I are pilots. Biyonmon was sick so she's staying with Mimi. We normally do flights from our world to the digital world. The digital world is a big vacation spot you know" "Well of course I know that me being the Digimon Ambassador, but if you normally do those flights, then why are you…..um" "Flying this flight? When…..umm… you know who planned this whole thing for you, I naturally asked for the flight to make sure everything went smoothly." Realizing that Sora knew who was trying to be his Romeo he immediately proceeded to pump her for information. "Sora, you know you're my friend right?" He started by trying to butter her up. "Yes Tai I know I'm your friend and no I will not tell you who it is. Kari called ahead and reminded me you would try to get me to spill it" "damn, you're all in on this aren't you?" "Yep. Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Cody Handled the reservations and flight, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari worked out the wardrobes, T.K And Kari helped leaving the clues and Izzy did the one in your Navigator, I'm flying the plane to make sure you get there on time, Davis, Ken and Agumon are holding things down at the UDN" She finished. _'Damn. It isn't Matt' _They talked awhile about their jobs, family, Digimon and other things. After awhile Tai could see the islands ahead out of the airplane windshield, "Hey Tai, I'm gonna need you to return to your seat. We're preparing to touch down in Hawaii" "Ok Sora, thanks" Tai replied and left for his seat. When he was out of the room………… "Hey Marshall, start the landing procedures. I have a call to make" Sora asked. She picked up a phone and……..

At the Sheraton Imperial at Honolulu

_Riinng Riinng. Riinng Riinng._ Matt was busy preparing his surprise for his beloved Tai. He was taking a shower and preparing everything for his date. "Damn, who would interrupt me now" He said irritably as he picked up his cell phone. "Hello" "Hi Matt, its Sora" "Oh Hi Sora" "We're touching down at Honolulu airport and Tai IS onboard." "Good, Thanks Sora. Does he suspect anything?" "Nope. When I told him who did what to make this possible I threw you in and said you helped with the reservations and stuff which is true. But he seemed disappointed when I sort of indicated it wasn't you" "Well, Sora in my opinion that's a good sign" "Yep. Well hurry up and get out of there. I have to go though and good luck" "Thanks Sora. I appreciate this. I knew being a lead singer had advantages' "Yep. Bye Matty" "Bye Sora" Matt hung up and quickened his pace. He dressed up in a blue blazer blue t-shirt, and blue dress pants with black shoes. He had his hair gelled to perfection and sprayed Tai's favorite cologne on. Everything was perfect, he checked and double and triple checked the restaurant reservations. Matt didn't have to worry about the restaurant. The owner was well _gay_ too so he didn't have to worry about being rejected and it was the best restaurant in Hawaii. Everything was finally going to plan. The only thing he needed was………

Back with Tai

"Let's see, the note said the next clue is in my blue duffel bag at baggage claim" Tai yawned after that 22 hour trip. He wandered around for the for the baggage claim to find his next clue. Giving up he found a clerk in the airport flanked but Hawaiian greeters. The put leas (A/N: the little flower necklaces) around his neck as he got closer. Tai looked at the little girl and boy fondly. They reminded him of TK and Kari when they were younger. "Umm…. Sir, did you need some help?" Pulling out of his reminiscing he turned up to address the clerk. "Um, yes where is baggage claim?" Tai asked. "Um sir, it's right behind you" Tai blushed at his stupidity as he turned around and saw the sign big as day BAGGAGE CLAIM. "Um… thank you" Tai muttered and shuffled off to the baggage claim. He watched the bags go around and around looking for a blue duffle bag. It was after 10:00pm in New York which means its 7:00 in Hawaii but Tai was tired nevertheless. Hand grasped tightly on his briefcase, he spotted the blue duffle bag coming out of the little baggage tunnel. He reached out and grabbed it in his free hand and pulled it towards him hitting some people in his hurry. Tai took the bag and sat down to explore its contents. He saw the clue right on top but looked deeper into the bag noticing that these we're none of his clothes. He had everything in here from dress suits to swim trunks but none of HIS clothes were in there. "Taichi Kamiya" Tai read the tag on the duffle bag. "Well must be mine" he muttered as he turned to his letter which read:

_Wondering where you need to arrive?_

_Don't worry my love you don't have to drive_

_In case you didn't get the jist of this memo_

_Look outside for a big, black stretch limo_

_It's your lovely face that I want to see_

_So I have someone to bring you to me_

_I really do hope you feel the same way_

_A driver will have a card, your name it will say_

_So get ready my love for your presidential ride_

_Also your next clue is waiting inside_

_It has instructions for what you are to do_

_For when you get to the hotel and you MAY find out who_

"My, he said a mouthful" Tai said, laughing to himself. He grabbed his briefcase and duffle and set off through the airport. He eventually started to think of his sister so he decided he needed a rest and to call him. However, he was desperate to find the man who desperately loves him so he decided to walk outside and look for the limo he was promised.

Looking around in the hot Hawaiian sun that was beginning to set, he continued in search for his promise ride. _'Damn, maybe I should have changed in the bathroom. It's so fuckin' hot in here' _he thought to himself regretting wearing a hot business suit. Walking along the airport sidewalk, he spotted natives in grass skirts, taxis, and little kids clinging to their mother's skirts. He also spotted a row of limos with men dressed in all black suits. _'I hope it was worth it to stand in the blazing hot sun in all black'_ Tai thought not envying the drivers not one bit. He looked at the signs the men holding and saw everything from Fran Dresher to Alibabo Dingshaw. The last limo driver however held the sign that was this ticket out of the sun even though its 7:00 pm. _Ambassador Tai Kamiya._ He ran up to the man dressed in black like the others and said…….. "Hello, I'm Tai Kamiya" "Oh, Ambassador Kamiya hello and welcome to Hawaii. My name is Brandon I will be your driver for the next two weeks" "Two weeks?" "Umm… Yes sir that's how long the gentlemen handling your affairs said to reserve me for" At that statement, a digital light-bulb came up in Tai's mind and asked…."And who was this gentlemen that may that reservation?" "Um, I'm sorry sir, he didn't leave a name sir" _'damnit still no way to find out who' _Tai thought. "Umm. Ambassador Sir, May I take your bag and briefcase?" Brandon asked. "Um, thank you and Call me Tai or Mr. Kamiya. I'm on vacation. No ambassador" Ta smiled as he relinquished his luggage to the happy limo driver and hopped in"

The limo itself was worth the trip. It was an Escalade SUV limo, with everything inside. TV, mini-bar and nice leather seats. He looked around the mobile palace that was limo to find the next clue he was promised. Spotting it nestled between two bar glasses be grabbed it and put it in his pocket. For now he wanted to call his sister.

Back at Tai and Kari's house

Kari and Tk were asleep in Kari's bed; TK's arms were wrapped around Kari's waist contently as they slept after an intense, yet 'innocent' make-out session. _Riinng, Riinng, Riinng Riinng. _"TK get the phone please" Kari muttered sleepily. TK picked up the phone and "gugg…oooooffffff….oh hello" Tk said in a husky yet sleepy voice. "TK, you better not be where I think you are" Tai said warningly from the other side "TAI, oh..um… I was um….asleep on the couch down stairs and um….. Kari is in her bed upstairs" "Yeah and I'm the President of Walt Disney World" "Hello, Mr. President" "T.K, don't mess around with me. Get Kari" "Hold on…… KARI, PHONE" Tk yelled as he covered the receiver with one hand. "TK what the hell is wrong with you? You didn't have to…" "It's Tai and I told him I was downstairs and you upstairs" "Oh…. Um Hello Tai you arrive in Hawaii safely?" "Yes I did. I'm on the limo now." "Ok big bro, have a good time." "I will, tell Agumon to handle everything at work. I don't want Davis and Ken loosing me my job" "Ha, ok Tai-chan. I love you" Kari said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Love ya too sis. Get TK on the phone" "Uhhhh…..Why?" "Kari…" " Ok… TK, PHONE" she yeled mouthing 'sorry' to Tk in the process. TK grabbed the phone from Kari and spoke to Tai "Um... Hello?" TK said, a little nervous. "TK? You know I love you like the brother I never had right?" "Um…. Yeah Tai... I know" "OK cool. Well let me tell you. Get Kari in trouble and you know what I mean by 'trouble' and you will be a shish-kabob for a very hungry Wargreymon. Got it" Tai said in his most threatening voice ever. "O…O..Ok Tai bye" Tk stuttered and hung up before Tai could respond. "What did he want Teeks?" Kari asked oblivious to TK's nervousness. "Um.. he said if I um……'deflowered' you he would feed me to Wargreymon" TK said and Kari bursting into laughter. "Don't worry, matt won't let Tai do that" "Thanks Kari" TK replied gratefully and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Closing her eyes Kari piped up once more "Besides, if you got me pregnant, Tai couldn't hurt you because Matt would beat him to it". With that said Tk couldn't fall asleep again.

Back in the limo with Tai

'_Hmmm Tk sounds EXTREMELY nervous. Well I'll have to deal with that later'_ Tai thought as he continued to his hotel. With the call to his sister out the way he turned to his card. "Um excuse me Mr. Kamiya" The driver called from the front of the limo "We'll be there in about 10 minutes" "Oh thank you sir" "Well I got 10 minutes for my note and admirer" Tai muttered to himself as he opened his new love letter:

_You're on your way, but it's not a race_

_The Sheraton Honolulu is a very nice place_

_You've almost found me as you can see_

_Making you happy fills me with glee_

_Out of the limo and inside you will go_

_You're already been paid for so how can you say no?_

_Tell them your name and they will give you a key_

_That goes to a suite that is paid for by me_

_It's a very nice room, a room with a view_

_Do people get this suite, well not very few_

_As hard as it is, it's as lovely as you_

_It's decorated in velvet, in nice velvet blue_

_It's very expensive that I do know_

_They all helped me plus Izzy and Joe_

_But nothings to good if it's just for you_

_For now go to the bathroom for your next clue_

"Whoa, this guy is an artist and he's gotten me and expensive room" Tai said to himself with excitement building up inside of him. He stuffed the note with the rest of the notes he collected during his trip in his jacket pocket and got comfortable. "Well, might as well enjoy the limo" Tai said as he reached over to grab the remote for the TV.

Tai was watching this old TV show called star Trek with some bald headed captain when they pulled in front of the hotel. "Mr. Kamiya, we have arrived" Tai glanced at his expensive Rolex to see it was 8:00. "Oh thank you Brandon." Tai said as he got out of the limo where the driver was already outside, presenting him with his duffle bag and briefcase that was placed in the trunk. "I'll see you in a bit sir" the driver called after Tai. Tai turned around to face the limo driver, "um….you will?" "Oh yes sir. All will be explained" with hat he got in the limo and went off to park.

If Tai thought that the hotel was nice on the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside. The walls we're covered with straw and tiki torches flank the sides of the desk. And along every wall, was a big picture or a decorative fountain. Plush couches arranged in squares in the living area with TV's along the walls. In other words, the classical 'Hawaiian Hotel' theme. Tai spotted the receptionist desk and made a beeline straight for it. Unknown to Tai, a blond figure was lurking in the shadows observing Tai as he looks around as he made his way to the desk. _'I pray to god, that Tai feels the same way I do about him. Thank god the band has been doing so well'_ Matt thought to himself as he spotted Tai's patented grin as he received the key to the suite he'd probably be sharing with his admirer. Tai proceeded to the elevators to take him to the 30th floor where all the suites were, all the while remaining oblivious to the fact that his best friend and crush Matt Ishida was still following Tai to the elevator. _'He really has grown even more than the last time I saw him'_ Matt thought _'More muscular and even taller than me. I should have done this long ago' _. Tai continued to the elevators and what matt heard next made this all worth while. As Tai stepped on the elevator he clearly heard Tai say… "Damn. I hope it's Matt."

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Matt when he was sure Tai was on his way up to his way up to the suite. Matt ran through the lobby receiving odd looks along the way. He ran outside to the limo he rented for himself and jumped in. "Claude, to the restaurant and on the double" Matt said to the driver "Yes sir" Claude responded in that stuffy old butler type voice "Oh and Claude, once you drop me off, your services will no longer be needed" "Very god sir" Meanwhile Tai is still on his way upstairs. _'Damn, this has got to be the LONGEST elevator ride ever' _Tai thought. It seemed the elevator was stopping the elevator on ever floor. Finally he reached the 30th floor to where his suite and next clue was. "S3010…….S3012……S3014…..S3016" Tai finally reached his suite and what he would be the best hotel room he had ever stayed in.

He stepped into a lovely suite and as the note said, decorated in blue velvet. The bed sheets, curtains, upholstery, carpet, even the complementary robes, all in blue colored velvet. "Damn, this guy is spoiling me." Tai laughed to himself. He gently placed his briefcase on the table and threw his duffle bag on the bed. "Big screen TV, great view of the ocean, what more could I want?" Tai said advancing to the bathroom. He didn't have to look long for the next clue because it was sitting of the edge of the sink with another red rose. He eagerly grabbed the note and threw the rose on the bed. He opened the note to reveal his new message:

_It's almost time, Tai my dear_

_But you not loving me is my biggest fear_

_Go downstairs to you big limo car_

_For dinner at a restaurant with 5 star_

_I want to hold you and cuddle you too_

_When you're not here, I'm nothing but blue_

_So come on down for a big juicy t-bone_

_We have a privet area for us to be alone_

That was all the motivation Tai needed. Tai grabbed his room key and cell phone and dashed back out of the hotel room. Luckily this time around, the elevator didn't make a lot of stops on the way down. He got off the elevator and ran through the lobby, receiving cold stares from people for acting like a child. He was almost out the door when he spotted his limo driver. Tai screeched to a halt and ran back to the driver. "You ready to go sir?" he asked when Tai ran back towards him. "Yeah, let's go, now" Tai jumped up and down like he was 14 again.

One limo ride later

Tai arrived at the Pointy Crown (A/N: I don't own that name either. It's from _Fairly Odd parents_) at 8:30 which means he would hopefully meet his fan here. The driver opened the door to let Tai out in front. 'Oh sir" he started before Tai got to far, "Just press this button when you're ready to leave. My pager will vibrate and I'll know to come out front." "Ok, cool" Tai confirmed and rushed off to the restaurant door. Tai stepped in the restaurant and was greeted by a maître d'. "Hello valued Guest. Welcome to the Pointy Crown" he said with a voice like the Red-eyes commercial guy. You know the one I'm talking about. But anyway. "Do you have a reservation sir" "Um yes. My name is Tai Kamiya" "Oh, Ambassador Kamiya, you'll be dining in the Crown Room and your friend will be arriving soon." The maitre d' explained. "Right this way sir" Tai followed him through the room and looked at the walls lined with pictures of Famous people from celebrities to former presidents that had dined there. Amazingly enough, He saw Matt and his bands picture of the wall too. _'I wonder when Matt came to Hawaii and not told me.'_ Tai thought as he was lead through the restaurant. Once Tai was seated in a private, a young teenage waiter came up to the table with a camera. "Um…excuse me sir, may we take your picture for our famous diner's wall" he asked nicely. "Oh, um sure. Take away" Tai said trying to lighten the mood after he took the picture…… "Ok, you're Digital World Ambassador Tai Kamiya, right?" "Yep" "Ok, your picture hanging will be announced once you've finished dining. We'll hang it where everyone can see it. It'll be on our wall where people can see it for ever and ever" "Cool, thanks" With that the waiter left Tai alone with his thoughts.

The room he was in was decorated very regally. A crystal chandelier stood in the center of the ceiling. Gold plated utensils and silk looking table clothes cover the table. A TV was turned on for his entertainment. "Excuse me, Mr. Ambassador? I was told to give you this letter" the same waiter informed him. "Ok thank you" Tai said. Unknown to Tai, Matt was standing behind Tai at shadow distance. As the waiter left, he mouthed 'good luck' to him and left while Tai read the letter out loud:

_I'm so nervous , this I could abort_

_So for now I'll just have to keep this somewhat short_

_You have something that money can't buy_

_My eternal love and I'll tell you why_

_We had met so long ago_

_And I hated you and your big ego_

_But underneath it wasn't hate_

_You were the key to happiness gates._

_So over time we became best friends_

_Testing our friendship through all ends_

_But for you my love had grown_

_Bigger than my smile and eyes could have shown_

_You're worth more than any shiny jewel_

_My car is my heart and you are my fuel_

_It's time to reveal just who I am_

_So turn around my sweet little lamb._

Tai did what he was told and when he saw who it was, all his insides just inflated. "Ma…..Ma…. Matt!" Tai stuttered "In the flesh my love" Matt laughed at Tai's shocked face. Tai instantly got up and walked slowly to Matt. Matt was nervous, afraid he heard wrong in the hotel and was about to get hit. Tai threw his arms around the shorter boy's waist and drew him in to the most passionate kiss. Musical lips smashing into governmental lips which was the sweetest taste either of them tasted. Tai slid his tongue along Matt's lower lip silently asking for access to the heaven within. With entrance granted, Tai slid his tongue in to join the battle for dominance with Matt's tongue. Matt put his hand around Tai's neck and deepened the kiss causing Tai to moan with pleasure. After 5 minutes passed which seemed like 5 seconds they pulled apart breathing heavily. "Wow……I didn't know you had it in you Tai-kun" Matt smiled. Tai just pressed his lips against Matt's briefly and said "Oh…. Matt. You have no idea how much I've missed seeing you. You busy with your band and me with work, I've longed to tell you how much I loved you." "I felt the same way, my love" Matt said giving Tai another passionate kiss. Tai pulled away and continued "You know during this whole 'scavenger hunt' I was really hoping it was you Matty" Tai said with tears in his eyes. "I know Tai-kun. I heard you at the hotel" "you..di….did?" "Yep. Didn't you have the feeling someone was following you to the elevator?" Mat smiled at his taller love. Tai blushed and leaned down to slowly nibble at Matt's ear lobes causing him to purr with pleasure. "Oh Tai, you don't know how long I wanted you to hold me in your athletic arms. I love you Tai-chan" "I love you too Matty-Kun" They were pulled out of their reunion with the waiter clearing his voice loudly. "Umm….sirs, dinner is served" the waiter said gazing with awe at the two lovers in a tender embrace. They reluctantly pulled apart with one last kiss and went to sit down. "Tai love, I've taken the liberty of ordering your favorite dish of T-bone steak, baked potato with sour cream and butter and corn" Matt said as they sat Tai's dinner in front of him. "Matt how did you pay for this?" "What?" "The hotel, plane, limo, restaurant, two week vacation, everything" "Oh, don't worry Tai my angel. I just dipped into my singer savings" Matt said as he dug into his meal. "Oh Matty-Koi. I wish you didn't do that. I'm not worth all that" When Tai said this, Matt started to look real angry with Tai for the first time. Matt placed his hands on the sides of Tai's face and pulled him closer "Look here Tai. I don't want you to hear you say that EVER again. You mean everything to me and you were well worth it all. I love you with all my heart and no amount of money can make me stop. I would spend any amount of money on you to show you how much I love you" Tai looked shocked to see a tear fall along Matt's cheek. Tai pulled out of Matt's grasp, got up and walked over to Matt and kissed his tears away. "Oh Matty my love. I'm sorry….. please don't cry" Tai whimpered trying to calm his blond boyfriend. Matt just grabbed Tai's hands and planted tender kisses along his knuckles. "Tai, there isn't enough I can do to show you how much I love and care for you. I would be willing to spend all eternity showing you. I love you Tai" "Oh Matty, I love you too. More than you'll ever know" That made Matt smile and laid a sweet tender kiss on Tai's lips. "Come on Tai my love. Your food is getting cold and I can't have my Tai eating cold food." Matt whispered in his husky voice that Tai always found so sexy.

They ate their way through dinner and a super excellent desert, a rich chocolate cheesecake. Now they were enjoying a nice slow dance in the private room they had all to themselves. Matt was press up against Tai, head nuzzled in Tai's neck. Tai was the first to break the silence. "Matty, I love you. I'm gonna pay you back someway for all this." "Tai I love you too, so very much. The only way you can pay me back is to promise me that you'll be my boyfriend forever" Matt muttered into his neck. "Matt, I love you but I can't promise that" Matt immediately pulled away from Tai with a hurt look on his face. "Wha…..wha…what why?" Matt whispered trying not to cry. Tai couldn't help to smile and kissed his sweet Matt on his nose. "Matt, I can't promise to be your boyfriend forever because someday………someday I hope to be ummm…….your husband" Tai said blushing furiously. Matt punched Tai playfully when he said this. "You baka, don't scare me like that" he said and nestled back into Tai's neck, to continue their dance.

The time came when they were ready to head back to the hotel so they muttered thanks to the owner and left the privet room. Tai paged the limo driver and followed out by Matt. The waiter stopped them before they reached the door. "Attention everyone" he said in a loud and clear voice. "We have another picture to add to out famous diners wall. Standing with me is Mr. Tai Kamiya, Ambassador for the legendary Digital world" Tai blushed furiously for the second time that night as the restaurant burst into applause. Matt kissed Tai on the cheek as they hung his picture on the wall and the restaurant clapped even more at this public display of affection. Tai took a bow as the applause started to die down a tiny bit. Matt finally had enough and wants Tai to himself for now. He grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him out the restaurant a little too forcefully. "Matty, what was that for?" Tai started to whine. Matt started to smile mischievously. "Because they had their moment to ogle you and their time was up. He said as he slid his arms around Tai's waist from behind and started sucking lightly on Tai's neck. "Ohhh… Matty….. stop" "But Tai"suck "why baby" "Because if you don't, I won't be able to walk" Tai moaned to his lover. "Well baby, you know I don't mind carrying my baby" Matt said as they hopped into the limo that was parked in front. "Yeah but I bet you never carried a 214lb baby before" Tai smiled. "Well Tai, I know how to take care of a 214lb baby" Matt said blue eyes sparkling with evil. "Oh, how is that.?" Tai whispered leaning in closer to Matt. "I have my methods" Matt leaned in even closer. By now, they were so close they could feel each others breaths on their lips. Being this close to Tai was taking its toll on Matt's self-control. His hormones were at war with all sense of self-control and self-control was loosing. Matt had enough, he couldn't hold back. He snaked his arms around Tai's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into Tai's mouth who retaliated by pinning Matt down to the limo seat. It was the wrestling match of the year between the pink members scenic Tai and Matt's mouths. Finally, the damned need for air caught up to them and had to pull apart, reluctantly pulled away. "Matt-chan, how about we continue this wrestling match in our room. Who and knows, I might let you win" Tai whispered in a seductive manor while tracing circles on Matt chest. "Ok lover boy, what ever Master Tai says" Matt purred seductively making Tai regret what he had just suggested.

They soon reached the hotel and the two boyfriends couldn't wait to get to more _private_ surroundings. Tai walked to into the hotel with Matt at his heels. "Matty, I have to visit the facilities like NOW" Tai moaned as soon as they were in the hotel lobby. Matt just had a suggestive glare on his face. "you wouldn't be trying to start _something_ without me would ya?" Matt sniggered raising his eyebrows at the same time. "Matty, you're a pervert" Tai laughed as he ran off to the hotel bathroom. "Aww, thanks Tai, I didn't think you notice" Matt laughed as he waited for his best boyfriend.--5 minutes later—Tai exited the bathroom and looked round for Matt. "Matt must have gone back to the room" Tai said to himself. Tai walked to the elevator to head on up to his lover. When the door opened, a pair of blue blazer encased arms enclosed around his waist and pushed him into the elevator. "Matty, my aren't you affectionate today" "Well, I never had anyone to be affectionate to" Matt replied and proceeded to attack Tai's naked neck. The elevator was filled with Tai's moans making the other people inside that elevator started to feel extremely uncomfortable. "Matty" Tai whispered urgently "stop it, ohhhh……..We're in public" Matt made no acknowledgment to Tai's pleas and continued with the assault.

"Matty, you know that wasn't right" Tai said as soon as they were on the 30th floor. "What Tai-kun. Showing my affection for my love" Matt stated with a hint of humor in his voice. "Well, I'll tell you this Yamato Ishida. I swear I'm going to teach you to disobey my pleas in public" Tai said with an angry look on his face. "Tai-kun, I….I'm sorry" Matt was actually worried. Tai threats were never to be taken lightly. Tai entered their room with Matt on his heels. As soon as Matt closed the door and turned around……….. 'BAM' Tai had Matt pinned up against the door in a flash. "Ta…Tai…what ..are you..d..doing" Matt stuttered genuine worry etched on his face. Tai however wore his patented grin which didn't make Matt feel any better about the situation. "Matt. I told you, I was going to teach to ignore my pleas in public and for sucking my neck in public" Tai said and swooped down upon Matt and kissed him deeply. Tai didn't even ask for entrance. He just plunged his tongue between Matt's unsuspecting lips causing him to moan with pleasure. Matt desperately wanted to take this to the bed. He wanted Tai way to bad. Matt tried to push Tai off him with little success. "Aww big bad neck suckin' Matty-kun can't push his big soccer playing boyfriend off of him" Tai asked in a mock baby voice. He gave Matt a big kiss and let go of him and headed to the bed. "Shut-up Tai" Matt laughed "You know you're just way too big" "Or you're just too weak" Tai said. "And to prove my point…." Tai suddenly took off his suit jacket and shirt to reveal a torso with bulging muscles. Tan six pac abs, bouncing pecs and stood flexing for Matt to make his point. Matt just stood there taking in the muscle hunk that was Tai Kamiya. "Aww, Matty, wish you had guns like these?" Tai laughed as he flexed and did poses for Matt. Now Matt's hormones where running on rocket ship fuel and they were kicked into over-drive. Matt got a running start and tackled Tai to the bed. He straddled his waist and starting running his tongue over the mountains of muscle that was Tai's chest. "damn Tai, soccer has been good to you" Matt whispered against Tai's neck. "Well Matty-kun, it's been good to you because ALL of this is all yours" Ta whispered to Matt. With that he pulled Matt down to joining in a deep passionate, just married type kiss.

As the kiss progressed, Tai and Matt began to get worked up as the love for each other elevated into love and pure, raw lust. Tai flipped Matt over so he was on the top and Matt on bottom. Tai started to buck his hips to rub his groin against Matt's making Matt do the same thing. Matt pulled a way from the kiss breathing heavily. "Tai?" "Yes, sexy?" "TAKE….ME….NOW!" Matt spoke in the loudest voice he could muster. Tai was never one to take orders from people his age so he decided to torture Matt first. So he moved his hands up Matt's shirt without a care and he attacked Matt's exposed neck, nibbling his way up to a sensitive spot, while having his hands pinching and brushing lightly over the other boy's nipples from under his shirt. Matt tasted so sweet, like a mixture of vanilla and strawberry, so good. "Tai…..please…….don't……tease me" Matt whimpered. "Aww, big tough Matty-poo can't take a little torture" Tai said now starting to suck Matt's fabulous nipples. "Tai….I'm….warning you…..take me… make me yours…" Matt moaned when Tai moved up to hit his sweet spot behind his ear. "Why?" Tai loved making Matt beg "You are already mine, and you will always be…" He trailed off with a mischievous grin, while taking Matt's T-shirt off. He discarded the piece of clothing and swirled a skilled tongue over his lover's nipples once again making Matt this time gasp for air.  
"Please…fuck…me…I need….AHH! PLEASE!" Tai started groping the bulge in the other boy's pants, finding it amusing how fast he could make the "iron man" Matt Ishida, Tough lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, plead, gasp, moan, and wither with a few touches.

He stripped Matt with amazing speed and ,then he started to undress himself slowly, knowing that Matt would like it. He played with the waist band of his pants before slowly un-buttoning/ zipping them and letting them fall to the ground. Matt moaned with excitement when he saw how aroused his boyfriend was, he could see the contours of his boyfriend's 12 inches through Tai's boxers. Tai discarded the boxers and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bed stand that Matt had waiting for them.

He spread Matt's legs and settled between them before coating his fingers with the slick lotion, and then he started to stretch Matt, first one then two. He wanted to distract Matt from the intrusion so he bent down and kissed the head of Matt's erection, sending jolts through Matt like electricity. The other boy noticed Matt's reaction, so he started sucking on the head and teasing the little slit on top with his tongue.  
"TAAAAAAAIIIIII!" Matt was a screamer._ 'I'll have to remember that'_ Tai thought as he continued his administration.  
"Yes, love?" He looked up and saw Matt's sheer desperation for release.  
"SUCK…ME…NOW!" Matt was so hard that it hurt. Tai had some mercy, and he wouldn't be that mean to Matt. SO instead of being rebellious towards the blond and resist order he decided to answer Matt's plea, so before thinking twice, he started to suck the head, long slow strokes with his tongue, up down up down… and for every time he came down he swallowed a little more. Basically doing what seemed natural. The second Tai swallowed Matt whole, he started to hum. The vibrations made Matt buck and twist beneath Tai, the reactions his lover showed was the most pleasing thing in the world.

"Get on your stomach" Tai ordered Matt desperate for Tai; he rolled over like a well trained dog. "Where……did you….. learn this?" Matt choked out as the thirst for Tai hindered his speech. "Let's just say, I have cable and there were a few choice porno's I took an interest to" Tai purred as he scissored the fingers inside Matt,  
"TAI!" He knew he hit the sweet spot and let the other fingers swipe over it too. Matt however couldn't take anymore. "IN… ME… NOW!" The lust shone in Matt's eyes, he just could not get enough, and the brunette boy didn't mind at all. Tai knew that the blond haired beauty was extremely excited and desperate, so he un capped the lube bottle and started to rub it on his member, pleasing him self, moaning, thrusting into his lube covered hand.

"Tai…please…" The blond had just had enough of this torture. Tai agreed with a mischievous grin, and positioned himself at Matt's entrance, and slowly started to thrust in. Matt immediately wrapped his legs around his lover, so he could impale himself faster, but Tai knew he couldn't let him do that, cause he might get hurt, so he grabbed Matt's hips, which made Matt whimper in frustration. Inch by inch, Tai slid inside Matt, and the blond was getting frustrated at the slow pace, but then a reliving feeling came, Tai's balls against the out side of his ass.

"Are you ok?" So sweet; Tai never wanted to hurt Matt no matter what.  
"MOVE DAMN IT…oh god!" Tai didn't know how to exactly hit that precious bundle of nerves within the gorgeous Matt that he knew was there, but was willing to try. He lifted Matt up so he had clear way, and started with slow agonizing thrusts, he wanted this to last, he wanted Matt and himself to enjoy their first time doing this. And finally………  
"GODS! AHHH…HARDER!" He loved the way Matt screamed in passion, he could tell Matt was in pure bliss. His thrusts quickened, he pulled himself out till the tip, and rammed hard back in hitting the prostate every once in a while, but Matt was enjoying the hell out of it.

Tai was close, so he wrapped his nimble gingers around Matt's pulsing member and gave it a gentle squeeze, before rubbing it with is palm, playing with the sensitive slit at the head, in time with his thrusts. All of the stimulation was getting to be too much, Matt could not for the life of him stop it "TAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! I'M GONNA……AH!" and with that he came, his seed covering the inside of his palm, his chest and abdomen. Tai felt the feeling of his lovers tight walls clamping down on his hard member, he held it going for a couple of more thrusts, and then let go, letting his seed spill inside his wonderful lover, sharing his bliss.

Tai collapsed on top of his panting lover, breath less, and happy beyond words. He was about to withdraw himself, but then  
"Stay… please, I love this feeling…" Matt whispered with a blush creeping over his face.

They now lay cuddling, Tai slightly on top of Matt, and with his member still buried deep inside his lovers body. They both fell asleep, feeling happier than they had in a long, long time, Tai nuzzling Matt's neck, and breathing in his sweet scent, Matt just enjoying having his lover in a tight embrace, knowing that they loved each other.

The next morning, Tai woke up around 7:00 to an empty bed but kept his eyes closed. "was that all a dream" he muttered to himself. He was afraid to open his eyes because he might see Agumon sleeping at the end of his bed in his house. Slowly but surely Tai opened his eyes and his heart leapt a mile high. He saw the familiar settings of the hotel suite. "Matt?" Tai called. No answer. "Matt?" Tai called louder. Matt stuck his head out of the bathroom when he heard his name. "TAI" Matt screamed and ran and jumped on top of Tai kissing him affectionately. "Matty, did we um…….." Matt cut him off with a deep passionate kiss that Tai too gladly accepted. "Yes my love we did and guess what?" A smile crept up on Tai's face "what my love?" "Tonight, you get to feel what you made me feel last night" Matt smiled and gave Matt a wink suggestively. He got off Tai, kissed him and went back to the bathroom. "Tai, shower and dress in the swim trunks. We're hitting the beach, a 5 hour cruise at 2:00 and at 7:30 a Hawaiian festival" Matt called from the bathroom. "You certainly have everything planned out, don't you Matty?" "Nothing but the best for my sweet Tai" Matt said flashing one of his rare smiles. "Well, since it's Saturday, let me e-mail Kari" "Why Tai-kun" "Because one, I want her to tell Davis, Ken, and Agumon not to go to the UDN at all and two tell her and your brother off for the things they've been doing in my absence" "Well Tai-kun one-why and two what?" Matt asked walking out of the bathroom to listen to Tai more closely. "well, I don't trust Ken and Davis to do my job for two weeks and as of now, Agumon doesn't have much power to get things done for the Digital world. So I rather be there personally" "Ok Tai, I understand that. What about our siblings?" "When I was in the limo before I got to the hotel, I called and TK had spent the night. He 'claimed' he was down stairs while Kari was upstairs but they answered the phone a little too quickly after they called each other." Tai explained. "Ok Tai, call Kari and when you're done, I wanna talk to my dear, sweet, innocent little brother. And I use the term 'innocent' loosely." Matt gave Tai another kiss and went to the bathroom. "oh this is gonna be fun" Tai muttered as he dialed home.

Back at Tai and Kari's House

"Kari?" Tk asked from the kitchen counter wearing nothing but Patamon print boxers. "Yes Tk?" "I know breakfast is your specialty but um……." "'ummm' what TK dear" "Isn't 10:15 a little late for breakfast?" "Not really. Tai normally leaves around 11 and my first class is at 10:30 so why not at 10:00?" Tk simply shrugged at Kari's response. _Riinng Riinng, Riinng Riinng._ "Kari get the phone, and I'LL do the breakfast." "Tk you're just plain lazy" "I try my best" Kari stuck her tongue out at him as she picked up the phone. "Good Morning, Kamiya residence Kari speaking" "Hey Kari" Tai said from the other side. "Hi Tai, so how's Matt?" "Just great. We're officially a couple now" Kari covered the receiver to speak to TK "TK, they're a couple" she whispered excitedly Tk gave her the thumbs up and she continued. "That's great Tai-chan. Now behave yourself" "I will Kari, now I need to talk to you." "Sure Tai, anything wrong?" "No Kari, just don't ask questions to what I'm about to say. Ok?" "Ok Tai, shoot" "First, Tell Agumon, Davis, and Ken not to go to my job. I'd feel better if I did my job personally" "Ok, now was that so hard?" "Nope but this is. Kari, I know what you and Tk are doing." "What? Tai….I" "'Tai' nothing. I know he was lying when I called yesterday and we'll discuss it when I get home. Now get me TK" Kari sighed and handed the phone to TK. "TK, Tai wants to speak to you" "Uh-oh" TK muttered and took the phone. "Um… Hello Tai" "Nope wrong once again" Matt had taken Tai's place on the phone "Um…um… morning oniichan, things going we..well with…T…Tai?" "nervous aren't we?" Matt laughed on the other side. "Um No, big brother. I'm cool" "Well Teeks. Just to let you know, you need to start getting your affairs in order. Ta ta" the line disconnected before TK could say anything else. "Um Kari?" TK called completely scared to death "Um yes TK" Kari equally scared. "Kari, I think…….we're in trouble."

Back in the lovers suite

"You think you scared him enough Matty" Tai laughed when Matt hung up. Matt kissed Tai on the forehead and replied "Nope, just enough to ruin their vacation my love" "Yeah Matt, I'll bet you everything TK is on his way home as we speak" Tai laughed. "Tai go ahead and shower, breakfast ends in an hour and a half" Tai just put on his sure fire puppy dog eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends bare chest. "Matty-Kun, I 'deflowered' you last night so how about you do the same to me now?" Tai whimpered suggestively as he slapped Matt's boxer clad ass. "Matt turned around in Tai's hold to be face to face to Tai. "now now Tai, We have things to do today and besides" Matt said in a seducing manor as he reached around the bigger boy to pinch his ass. "Like they say. Good things come to those who wait. Now go get showered" Matt kissed him on the cheek. "Yes master" Tai laughed and ran off to the bathroom. Meanwhile Matt laid out Tai's clothing as he whispered to himself. "I can't believe I've waited this long to snag that man"

2:00 pm on the 5 hour cruise

"Whoooweeeee" Tai shouted as he stepped on the siesta deck after Matt in nothing but his blue swim trunks with black flames "been on this cruise 10 seconds and already spotted one hot little number" Matt looked at Tai with sudden yet pure rage "Tai, are you telling me that after we finally confessed our undying love, and had sex you telling me you're already checking other people out?" "Yep" Tai answered "Fine, go ahead. Go to them if I'll make you happy" Matt calmly said as he turned his back to Tai. "Ok, If you say so" Tai said and suddenly slid his arms around Matt. "What are you doing Tai." "Matt you dummy, you big big dummy. I said I saw a hot little number but who said that number couldn't be you" Matt broke from Tai's grip when he said this and playfully punched him with a smile on his face. "You know what Kamiya? You're going to say something like that one day and I'm going to pound some sense into you." He said to the brunette who just smiled "Oh, you would risk hurting this pretty face" he asked, batting his eyelashes. Matt just game him an mischievous smile "Now my sweet Tai, who said anything about your face" he whispered as he gave Tai's ass a slight pinch "Well in that case Matt my man, let justice be served" Tai grinned and bent over giving Matt a clear view of his ass. "Well Tai, as tempting as that sounds and looks, there are other activities we can do that are not of the sexual nature" Matt said feeling his whole body blush. "Oh, there are?" Tai said putting on his thinking face. "Ok Matty-chan. Besides, we wouldn't want to make that blush permanent. "He laughed as he ran away from Matt's mock-furious face.

Matt eventually caught up to Tai at the buffet. "Figures I'd find that dummy at the buffet" Matt laughed as he joining Tai in the line. "MATTY CHAN" Tai exclaimed a little loudly turning to his blond boyfriend. "SHHH, Tai you're talking too loud" Matt chuckled as Tai loaded his plate to the brim with food. They found a table in a corner and sat down to eat. "So, tell me Tai, why exactly did you get all this food?" Matt asked as Tai sat down with the food. "Well Matty-chan, I figured….." Tai started taking his place in Matt's lap "…We could feed each other" Tai giggled as he held a fork up to Matt's mouth. "Ohh Tai, you romantic dog, you" Matt purred as the fed each other. "I love you Tai-kun" "I love you too Matty-chan"

The last day of vacation Saturday

"Tai's briefcase packed, Tai's duffle bag packed, my suitcase packed, hotel toiletries stolen. Complimentary robes packed only thing missing is the boyfriend" Matt muttered to himself trying to make sure nothing was left behind. "Damn. That idiot is going make us miss our flight." As if on cue, Tai waltzed into the hotel room with a huge smile pinned to his face. "And where have you been?" Matt asked him sternly. 'Noticing the Matt was ready to pounce, Tai did the one thing any good boyfriend would do: Lie. "I was out enjoying the hot Hawaiian sand one more time" He said "If you say so Tai but remember. I know you like a book and if I find out you're lying I'll sick Metalgarurumon on you" Matt said playfully as he seductively wrapped his arms around Tai's waist. "Oh yeah, like you could do that to me" "Oh, but I would Tai-kun" Matt said rubbing Tai's thighs slowly. Until he noticed……… "Tai, what's that?" Matt asked feeling a tiny little something in his pocket. "Nothing of your concert Matty-Kun. Let's go, we're going to be late" Tai said grabbing his bag and briefcase and heading out of the door._ 'Hmmm, well I can have Tai keeping secrets from me can we?' _Matt thought but without another thought or word, followed loyally behind Tai.

The following Sunday at Matt's house

"And secondly Tk Takshi, you disobey and lie to Tai who's owns the house you were at." Matt was giving TK a lecture about decency. "But Kari owns it too" "No, TAI owns the house 'cause TAI has a job and KARI is basically a guest there GOT IT" "Bu….but...but Matt….." "But nothing. I wouldn't be saying 'but' when I'm so close to kicking yours" "I'm sorry Matt, I'll never lie again" "Well you're going to tell that to Tai. Let's go Takashi" Matt ordered as he grabbed TK's ear and pulled him out the door.

At Tai's house

"Do you realize you could have gotten pregnant or worst? Could have contracted STD, HIV, QRS, ASPCA, anything?" Tai was giving Kari a similar lecture that Matt gave to TK" "But Omnichan……" "Don't Omnichan me. You lied, and you had sex with the boy" "Excuse me, Mr. Matt Fucker but didn' you say you too fucked each other every night while you were on that vacation?" "Kari Kamiya, don't take that tone with me. At least when I fucked Matt, there wasn't a chance of either of us getting pregnant. And Another thing….." Tai was interrupted by the door bell. "Agumon, Gatomon can once of you get that?" "I will Tai" Gatomon and Agumon said in unison. They knew that Tai was going to get them for allowing them to do what they did. The door was answered and Tai looked up to see a Matt pulling TK by the ears oblivious to the fact he was serenading Matt with a chorus of "owowowowowowow". Matt finally let go of TK and ran to Tai and latched on to Tai's neck. "Tai baby, I missed you." Matt whined as he snuggled into Tai's neck. "Matt beautiful, we just saw each other about 3 hours ago." Tai laughed kissing Matt on the forehead. TK and Kari took advantage of this moment to try to sneak from the room only to be stopped by a wrathful blond. "KARI, TK GET BACK HERE NOW" Matt yelled at the pair of siblings completely abandoning Tai. "TK, I believe you have something to say to Tai" TK scowled at his older brother which was a brave move on his part and then turned to the brunette towering over him. "Tai, I sincerely apologize for my actions and for lying to you about our locations in your lovely home." TK droned on trying to sound sincere. "Ok TK. I forgive you" "Matt, Tai Tk and I also have something else to tell you." Kari piped up from the corner she was sitting in. Matt and Tai sat down on the couch holding each others hands and braced for bad news. "Um… TK and I decided not to date anymore" "What?" Tai and Matt asked simultaneously. His time TK was the one to speak "Kari and I have realized that we love each other but weren't _in_ love with each other. You see I um……."Tk voice began to fade on him. "Go ahead TK, they can't be mad at you" Kari encouraged TK to go on. "Well Tai, Matt, I can't date Kari anymore because I um…. I'm in love with….um "who he was in love with faded away. "I'm sorry ex-boyfriend in law" Tai said in hopes to lighten the mood, "We didn't catch that last part" TK blushed even more and spoke up. "I love… Cody" Matt and Tai's eyes then filled with understanding towards TK. "Aww, my brother is in love with a boy, following in my steps eh?" Matt said as he nudged TK's shoulders with his fist. "Well, since you guys won't be having sex anymore……" Tai interrupted causing TK and Kari to blush to the roots of their hair. "I won't feel bad about doing this….. Kari, pack your things, you're moving in with TK" Kari could simply not believe what she heard. "Ta…..Tai what? Why?" Kari looked on the verge of tears. Tai simply smiled at her and continued…. "The reason you're moving in with TK is because….." Tai said getting down on one knee "…..is because I hope Matt will move in with me. Matt Ishida, Will you marry me?" Tai asked pulling out a little black velvet box with a gold band with a medium sized diamond perched on top. Everyone was totally speechless. Tk and Kari stood with their mouths wide open. Agumon and Gatomon eyes were wide as Tai's tires. "Matt, I know we have been officially together for two weeks but….." "Tai" "I feel like we've been together forever and……." "Tai" "We've been through so much and we're best friends and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and…" "TAI" Matt yelled. He grabbed Tai's face in his hands to grab Tai's attention. "huh" "Tai, Yes. I'll marry you" Matt smiled to Tai and Tai had no other choice but to stand up and 'whoop' in the air. TK and Kari ran over to congratulate to fiancés. "Oh Tai, I'm so happy for you" Kari squealed with delight. Gatomon and Agumon were jumping up and down together. The only person that didn't seem happy was TK. 'Ho….Ho…Hold It guys." Everyone stopped and looked at TK. "I was wondering why Kari has to move in with me and Matt?" "No TK" Tai said. "No Tk No. Matt's moving in with me and Kari's moving in with you" Tai laughed at TK's face but his laughter was cut short by Kari's interjection. "But why, This is a four bedroom house and Matt's is a two. You and Matt share, TK and I get out own rooms and Gabumon and Agumon can share a room." "You know fiancé" Matt piped up "She has a point and I can rent out my house that way we can all look after each other AND make some money" "ohhh Matty, you're so smart" Tai whispered. He grabbed Matt and pushed him back into the couch and kissed him deeply. When they resurfaced for air Matt was the first to speak. "Whoo…. I'll call Davis and Ken. That way they can move out of that small apartment. Then I have to get _my _fiancé his engagement ring" Matt said and started to get up when Tai pulled Matt back down into his lap and kissed him on the nose. "Matty dear, you forgot to read the inscription on the ring" Matt looked at Tai with confusion in his eyes, pulled his ring off and turned his gaze to the carving in the gold: _Matt, my love and I belong to you forever Tai_. "Oh Tai" Matt squealed as he pushed Tai back on the couch and engaged in the battle of the tongues. "Come on TK" Kari said as quietly as possible "let's get you guys moved in" Tk simply nodded and they both quietly grabbed Tai's keys to drive down to Matt's and TK's soon to be old house. Once they were gone Matt pulled back. "Those siblings of ours, sure do know how to take a hint" Tai pulled Matt's head back down and muttered. "Matt Ishida, never and I mean NEVER mention our siblings when we make out. It kills the mood" Tai said and attached his lips back on Matt as the moaned together in ecstasy.

Six months later on December 25th at 5:00 pm

"…..and do you Matt Ishida take Tai Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and care for, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?" "I do, and I do again" "Well with the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband you may kiss um…….each other" Tai and Matt both engaged in a deep passionate kiss they practiced for many times in front of their small audience.

Tai's mom and dad were in the front row crying, just like the others they thought their feelings for each other were obvious and couldn't be happier. Matt's dad felt the same way as Tai's parents and gave the two thumbs up. Matt's mother refused to be even in the same country as the two but Mat couldn't care one bit. Izzy and Joe were holding hands and stared fondly at the two newlyweds and Cody was sitting on TK's lap, hugging him all along. Sora was with her new boyfriend and so was Mimi with hers and were holding each other bawling their eyes out. Kari and Davis got together and so did Yolei and Ken and sat in awe. Davis was actually crying too. "Davis are you ok?" Kari asked rubbing his back. "Yep. My idol, Tai looks so……so HAPPY" Davis screamed as he continued to sob in happiness. Tai's soccer team and co-workers from the United Digital Nations sat cheering at the back. All the Digimon cheered along with the rest Palmon, Biyomon, and Gatomon all had tears in their eyes. Matt's band members were cheering wildly while ever loyal fan girls still screamed 'I LOVE YOU MATT' in hopes that Matt would dump Tai and come back to them. The other digi-destintined parents sat and clapped along with the rest. It was in retrospect, the best day Matt and Tai could hope for.

They had a small reception at the Kamiya-Ishida residence. Tai is now Tai Kamiya-Ishida and Matt is now Matt Ishida-Kamiya. They figured it was only fair. "Hey everyone, we're about to cut the cake" Tai called over the crowd" Everyone gathered around as Tai and Matt joined hands and cut the cake together. The main event of the reception was when Tai, being the jokester that he is, smushed his piece of cake in Matt face when it came to feeding it to each other. He figured 'some of it will reach his mouth eventually'. Leaving Agumon and Gabumon, they decided to go some place cold since they got together in Hawaii. So they spend their honeymoon inn Aspen. Going skiing, mountain climbing, lodging and well,….…other married couple activities.

5 years later

Five years after the marriage of Tai and Matt, lots of major events came to them. First TK and Cody got married about 3 weeks after Tai and Matt and Kari and Davis followed 2 weeks after that. Both couples are living with Tai and Matt. They had a _Full House_ thing going on. They all moved to a bigger 6 bedroom house where everyone and Digimon have more space. The Digimon counsel of the Digital World unanimously voted Tai as their new President, due to his good work as Ambassador. Wo knew digimon could organize like that? He still attends meetings at the UDN but his door says _Kamiya-Ishida Tai and Agumon Digital world President and Vice-president_. Matt and the Teenage Wolves broke up the following year due to lack of interest from the band members. Matt took Tai's job and is now the new Digital world Ambassador with Gabumon as his new partner, a job he could be close to his husband. Kari graduated 3rd in her class at UNC in North Carolina in the newly created field of Digital medicine. She now works along side of Joe who is the Chief Medical officer for the digital world. Davis and Ken work for the NYPD as co-heads of the Digimon matters department. New York currently has the lowest Digimon crime rate thanks to these two. Yolei owners her own Digimon day care. Mimi is a fashion designer, no surprise there. Sora quit her job at the airlines and now runs the primary village along side with Electmon. Izzy has achieved his dream of becoming the next Bill Gates. He owns Izzy corp. which specializes in Digital world software and electronics and stuff. He bought out Microsoft and is now worth 290 billion dollars. TK is a high school teacher, teaching Math (A/N: BOOO MATH). Because of the fact he lives with 6 other people, the need to be able to make a ton of money wasn't felt by TK. Cody is a cruise ship captain due to his love of the open seas. Finally being able to control something so big besides TK, is what Cody always wanted.

Tai and Matt have adopted two little boys Tai Kamiya Jr. and Matt Ishida Jr., Kari and Davis have one little girl Emily Jun Motomiya and Kari's pregnant with a little boy he have already dubbed Davis Kamiya Motomiya. TK and Cody not wanting children, adopted a cat named Cosmo and now keeps Tai and Kari's cat Meeko company. Lucky the have a six bed room house. Yolei and Ken have two little Girls named Mimi Emily and Sora Kari Ichijoji. Izzy and Joe have absolutely no time for kids. Their estate as of now is divided among the digi-destined's kids. Sora has one son named Tommy and Mimi a daughter named Ashley.

"You know what I find most ironic Matt" Tai asked his lover with his arms wrapped around Matt's waist "What love" "To think our love and our family wouldn't be here for the UDN and your band" Tai said kissing Matt on the nose. "No Tai, I would have still wanted you even if you lived in a cardboard box. Our high paying jobs were just a bonus" "I love Matty" "Love ya too Tai-kun" Tai tightened his grip around Matt and drifted slowly to sleep. This wouldn't be possible without the United Digital Nations.


End file.
